


Anacoreta

by Nuraicha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que Luke se aleje, la Fuerza le impide permanecer ajeno a los grandes acontecimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anacoreta

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez en toda mi vida como fan de _Star Wars_ (que es, básicamente, casi toda ella) que escribo un fanfic sobre este fandom. Nunca había sentido necesidad de hacerlo hasta ahora, debido a lo que ocurre en el nuevo episodio.
> 
> Mis agradecimientos a mi beta [Elewenfm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm), por revisarlo y también por las charlas post-película.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Cuando aprendes a estar en comunión con la Fuerza tus sentidos se agudizan y eres capaz de percibir mucho más de lo que un ser que no está en sintonía con Ella consigue vislumbrar.

En su retiro, Luke había aprendido muchas cosas, no solo acerca de sí mismo, sino también sobre la Fuerza. En un intento por devolver sentido a su vida después de la fatal traición de su propio sobrino, pensó que conseguiría la paz interior que necesitaba imitando a su antiguo maestro, ocultándose de todos y huyendo del apego que había amenazado con desestabilizar los cimientos de su visión de la Fuerza.

Sin embargo, todo aquello pareció ser en vano cuando sintió la sacudida que agitó la Fuerza cuando su fiel amigo Han murió. La rabia, el dolor y la culpa le asaltaron sin remedio.

Quizá había llegado el momento de volver a la batalla.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias, Han.
> 
>  


End file.
